The Final Decision
by Miss Aasuki
Summary: Inuyasha learns the truth of Kikyou. But will his choice of companion remain the same? How far with Inuyasha go for the one he loves? KagxInu KikxInu not a Romance of InuxKik. ONESHOT REVISED.


The Final Desision.

by: Casey89

One day Kagome was at home, in her own era, laying on her bed, writing in her diary. 'Dear Diary, I'm so upset, Inyuasha was talking to Kikyo and then kissed her, *sigh* I was crying all night, when I saw them together, they were together in the forest, by their usual spot, and then Inyuasha walked over and was mumbleing something to Kikyo. She layed her had on his cheek and leaned over and kissed him, he blushed, and looked over at her and started nibbling on her ear. I was crying, and fell to the ground, he saw me, and told Kikyo something and came over, he saw my face full of tears and me hicing, and sobbing, and crys. "Kagome, I... didnt mean for you to-" Inyuasha started. "Inyuasha, I *hic* cant be doing this. I cant handle you not loving me. Not holding me. I cant stand to see you with Kikyo, *hic* my heart breaks, and feels like its ripping apart.*hic* Please Inyuasha , dont leave me!!" I told him. His eyes softened. "Kagome.." He said to me. He leaned agaisnt the tree,sitting, and hugged I leaned agaisnt him. And I cried myself to sleep in his arms. So I left, I thought we needed to think. That was yesterday night.

Kagome, fell asleep in her bed, the next moring Kagome woke up. When I came down stairs, Mom, Grandpa, and Sota were quiet at the table. Mom looked up and smiled, she knew something was wronge, "Good morning Kagome." she said with very worried eyes. "Are you going to school today?" I sat down, and looked at her, eyes and cheeks still wet. "N-no, I... I want to go back, I need to talk to Inyuasha." I told them. Sota, and Grandpa, looked at me worried. "Its fine... Im, fine." Kagome didnt say a word, she just looked down and ate.

Inyuasha was in the past, sitting up in a tree, and was upset. He was thinking. 'Well. Who do I love? Kikyo, Or Kagome? lets see, Kagome, warms me up, and is there for me. Although, Kikyo, has a bond with me that Kagome and I will never have. Kagome is loyal and truly cares for me, and she tells me and knows that in her heart truly that she will forever love me. Kikyo, and I love eachother, but not in the same way Kagome does with me, Kikyo,shes cruel, and cares for me, she has a warm side, and is uniqe, but only does she show it with me. She is differnt, and thats why i picked her 50 years ago.

Kagome, I know that shes mine, And is a great, beautiful woman, she is like a goddess to me. And I care so much for her, and now, and now. Uhh, I feel like such an idiot. The only reason Kikyo likes me,is because she wants to-' "Drag you straight to Hell? yes, very obsevernt. Finaly, Finaly you know." Kikyo said sitting on a house's roof. "Kikyo, I-I thought you loved me?" Inyuasha asked. Kikyo smirked. "Huh, you really thought that? Inuyasha, I've been trying to kill you ever since you were free from that your damned Mother's womb. Notice, how I seduce you, and that little wench Kagome stops me. Everytime I try to drag you to Hell? I wanted to kill her. So I made a deal with Naraku, to kill you and your beloved wench and friends, Sango. I used a jewel shard to look like Naraku and kill her whole village. Then I pretended to be nice and gave her a jewel, and let her hate you. " Kikyo said with a evil vishes cackle. Inyuasha was hurt, and pumped with anger. "Oh, and your priest? Miroku, I was the responsibe for his cursed windtunnel. I had it in his grandfather, I saw his fate, and knew he'd somehow end up with you. And so, Inyuahsa, for you, I shot you with my bow, Naraku did get me, but I wasn't being too fair with our deal. So I had it coming. But my wound wasn't deep. That was an act. So Inyuasha, how does it feel? To know that the one you loved betrayed you and has hated you for as long as you'ved lived?" Inyuasha was silent, fangs out, teeth clenched, claws out, knuckles cracking, and red eyes rageing out fire. "YOU, YOU KILLED MY MOTHER. DIDNT YOU!!???! YOU FUCKING BITCH.!! IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Inyuasha was MAD with fury. And grabbed the bitch by the neck.

Kagome, went down the well, 'I have to talk to him!! I need to know his final deision!'

Kagome climed out the well, and started walking. 'I'VE GOT TO KNOW!'

"Hmph, Inyuyasha, we both know you can't kill me, it would break your precious little half-human heart."

Kikyo said dangling from Inyuasha's clawed grip. "REALLY? WATCH ME." Inyuasha said grining, "YOU, YOUR THE PROBLEM TO EVERYTHING." "Yup, that's right, and there was no point in search of Naraku, he was my puppet. And you played just along fine. Oh, and Inyuasha," Said Kikyo.

"DAMNED WENCH!!!" Inyuasha screamed. "ANY LAST WORDS!?" Kikyo thought, "YES. Inyuasha. I still loved you. And I do now." Inyuasha paused, looked at the ground, and let go of his grip."You do?" Kikyo was now out of his grip. "NO, and by the way, the wench is here, better get to her before I do. " Kikyo said grinning, jumping away.

"Dont touch her!" Screamed Inyuasha, chasing after her.

Kagome was still walking and was now in the forest she was by the day before. She was by the tree that she was spying on Inyuasha and Kikyo."Sigh,... Im getting all upset now..." She said while wiping away her tears. "Why the sad face darling?" Said a familar voice, and it belonged to no else but cold-heartless- bitch-Kikyo. Kikyo jumped down the tree, "You know. Theres no point on even talking to him, Inyuasha and I already are together, and no one can come between us. We already mated, and we mate for life. I'm already pregnant, so you should go back to your own era. Inyuasha has given up all ready on the jewel and instead seeks to settle down... With me." Kagome's eyes widen."M-mated? for life?" "Yes," Kikyo said with a smirk, Kagome fell on her knees. Tears began to stream like a river down her cheeks. "OH," Kikyo started, "Don't be sad, I mean, there was no compittention. I was just better fit as a mate in his eyes." Kikyo said with a wide smile. She then walked over to Kagome, and went on her knees and hugged her. "There, there." Kikyo said while pulling out a dagger. "I know this is far too much to bear, so I will end your sadness, Forever." And then Kikyo tried to stab Kagome. Kagome flipped over Kikyo and grabbed the dagger from her. " YOU BITCH! YOU KNEW I LOVED INYUASHA! YOU WANTED TO DRAG HIM TO HELL!" Kagome said with hatred in her eyes. Inyuasha FINALY found them, "Kagome!!!" And then he grabbed the wench-Kikyo by her hair, and whipped her at a tree.

"DONT YOU EVER TOUCH KAGOME AGAIN!!!!" And Inyuasha pulled out his Tetsaiga, and "BLACK LASH WAVE!!!!" And it chopped the the bitch to bits. Kagomae, covered her eyes. And cried even more.

Kikyo was dead-dead, and a hundreds off humans souls came out. Inyuasha stepped on her head and crused Kikyos clay skull. "Bitch." And ran over to Kagome. "Kagome. I love you. I've always loved you, and I always will. " Said Inyuasha, kissing her. Kagome's eyes were filled now with tears of joy."I LOVE YOU TOO!!!" She said kissing him back...

Right by the sacred old tree, by the well, where it all began.

The End.


End file.
